A Sunday Morning
by Immortelle Stalker
Summary: A well dressed Kaidoh with flowers can only mean one thing, right? Mostly Kaidohcentric and shounen ai... if you want to think of it that way.


**Title:** A Sunday Morning  
**Author:** Immortelle Stalker  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Humor, hopefully.  
**Pairing:** Inu/Kai  
**Notes: **Another addition to the Kaidohcentrism collection. But it doesn't mean that I'll let this pass without my most favorite unimplied shounen-ai. XD

----------------

Kaidoh hissed as he stood in front of the mirror. In spite of his notable sense of fashion, the boy didn't like seeing himself in the mirror. However, his mother was there beside him with a proud smile on her face. He couldn't even bring himself to protest.

"Oh Kaoru… You look too handsome today," his mother squealed in adoration with her hands clasped together. "Hmm, but I think you have to lose your bandana for the meantime."

Kaidoh blinked in disbelief. "But I like it this way!" he reasoned out. Still, his mother insisted, which led him to surrender in the long run. "There… is it okay now?" he uttered.

"Very much okay," his mother replied with a smile. "Well, you go on your way now. It's not good to be late for anything."

Kaidoh nodded with a hiss. "I'm going now."

---------------

The cool Sunday morning air breezed into the room from the open window. At one corner, soft rustles and scratches of pencil lead against paper were heard as Inui wrote down computations and probabilities for his research. He rested his hand for a while and leaned back on his chair.

"His wrist movements are amazing. However, there is a 43 percent possibility that his shots indeed grow weaker when he receives from the baseline with his wrists 10 degrees lower than his usual receive form..." He mumbled to himself while staring at the ceiling.

The data collector went back to work again. "The speed of his return ball decreases by 3 to 5 percent, and the strength lowers by 2 per—"

Inui stopped when he felt his stomach grumble. "Oh. Guess it's time." He jotted down the last data and stood up to get something to eat.

When he got to the kitchen, the fridge was empty and the cupboard was bare. Inui stared at the barren of supposed-to-be storage of food. "This is illogical," he murmured to himself when he felt his stomach complaints again. But then again, it was partly his fault for not going to the grocery store last night.

"Ahh, I should just go out. The temperature today is 38.5 degrees. Perfect for a morning walk." Inui went back to his room to change.

----------------

An hour later, Inui walked casually along the sidewalk. He had just finished eating breakfast somewhere and decided to resume his analysis at the park. He carried his tennis bag with him and his notable green notebook. As he continued on his way, he saw a familiar figure at the corner of his eye.

"Kaidoh?" Inui stopped and took a more careful look at the other side of the street. It was indeed Kaidoh—a well-dressed one without a bandana. Inui scratched his chin and watched his kouhai from afar.

"Inui!" A cheerful voice greeted.

The data collector looked back. "Ah, Kikumaru. Momoshiro..."

Kikumaru grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Hoi hoi! You're strolling around early." he commented.

"Yeah, Inui-senpai! Why are you just standing there? Are you collecting data?" Momoshiro added.

"Uh, well..."

"Nyaa! Look, look! Isn't that Kaidoh over there?!" Kikumaru exclaimed while he gazed at the other side of the street.

Momoshiro turned and saw his rival as well. "Well, well. It **is** Mamushi! And he doesn't have that annoying bandana over his head today!"

"Uwah, he looks so well-dressed today. I wonder where he's going... Nee, let's go and see!" Kikumaru pulled Inui and Momoshiro with him and followed Kaidoh, but maintained their distance.

The three Seigaku regulars stopped and went inside a comic book shop when Kaidoh went inside the most unlikely place; a flower shop. Inui and Momoshiro had a face of disbelief, while Kikumaru looked clearly amused.

"He... went to a flower shop?" Inui managed to say. "Strange. Why would Kaidoh go to such a place?" he fixed his glasses and opened his notebook. The situation called for personal data.

Moments later, Kaidoh went out of the shop with a bouquet of white roses in hand. Inui almost dropped his jaw upon seeing Kaidoh. "I-Indeed... Kaidoh is not his usual self today. Is he trying to defy my data in ways unimaginable?" he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Wha! A well-dressed Kaidoh with flowers! That can only mean one thing!" Kikumaru cheered. "Kaoru-chan is going on a date!"

Inui felt as if a thousand bricks landed on his head all at once. The idea had a surprisingly strong impact on him, and he couldn't calculate what he felt at that moment. The next thing he knew, he sulked at a corner while Momoshiro tried to snap him out of his unreasonable state of shock. _Date... 23 percent positive probability... 32 percent negative probability? No, I can't make out a hypothesis..._

"Oi, Inui-senpai! Let's hurry or else we might lose Mamushi! Stupid snake boy... Going out on a date and doing things all wrong!" Momoshiro ranted.

Inui couldn't bring himself to stand up, so he let himself get dragged by Momoshiro while Kikumaru continued stalking the unaware Kaidoh. Though the data collector kept his disabled mindset, he could at least hear what Kikumaru and Momoshiro were talking about.

"His clothing is all wrong!" Inui heard Momoshiro say. "When you're on a date, you dress in a semi-casual fashion. Mamushi looks way too rugged for a date. Also, he still looks insanely angry! He'll scare the girl even before he even gets near her!"

Kikumaru nodded. "And his choice of flowers is wrong, too! When you're on a date, you should give red roses, not white!"

_What is everyone talking about? This is all exceeding beyond coherent boundaries… _Inui thought light-headedly.

"Inui? Are you okay? You're unusually silent now. Shouldn't you be interested in Kaidoh?" Kikumaru asked.

Inui quickly raised his composure "I am interested," he said with a fix of his glasses. "I am just thinking of the odds."

"Kikumaru-senpai! Kaidoh stopped walking!" Momoshiro blurted out.

Inui quickly pulled Kikumaru and Momoshiro over at a nearby bush to hide. _I must get to the bottom of this..._ He fixed his glasses and finally took out his notebook. "We must not let the subject know that we are on to him. It promotes good and more accurate data."

"I see! Yay! You're finally getting back to your old self, Inui!" Kikumaru cheered.

The three peeked from their hiding spot. Kaidoh went to the playground and approached the young girl seated on the swings. Then, he gave the white roses to her, which she accepted happily. Kikumaru and Momoshiro led out a stunned reaction while Inui tilted his head to the side out of incredulity.

"Kaidoh likes elementary schoolgirls!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Mamushi!!!!!" Momoshiro growled.

"I knew that all of this is illogical..." Inui mumbled to himself. He sulked again under a nearby tree. _Stupid. What is to be illogical about? Kaidoh is a boy and that is a girl. It is what is meant to be..._

"Oi Inui! They're moving now! We're not done yet!" Kikumaru called. When he noticed that Inui remained unmoved, he sighed and scratched his head. "Momo, you have to drag Inui again."

Once again, Inui allowed himself to get dragged by Momoshiro. He couldn't find the will to follow and watch anymore for a reason that he didn't know himself. The data collector stayed that way until Kikumaru called his attention again moments later.

"Nee, they stopped... in front of a rock," Kikumaru said.

_A rock?_ Inui blinked twice before joining Kikumaru and Momoshiro. "They're really just standing there..." he said after observing them.

"Look, the girl placed the flowers on the rock," Momoshiro pointed to Kaidoh and the girl. By some strike of bad luck, Kaidoh and the girl both turned back and caught the three stalkers red-handed.

Kaidoh's eyes widened. "Kikumaru-senpai, Peach, Inui...senpai?" he uttered in slight doubt.

"Who are you calling Peach, mamushi?!" Momoshiro yelled while his fists waved in the air.

"Urusai, baka! What are you all doing here?!" Kaidoh growled back. He blushed slightly when he glanced slightly at Inui.

The girl beside Kaidoh giggled. "Nee, Kaidoh-san, are they your friends?" she asked.

Kaidoh paused for a short while and scratched his head. "Well, they are my teammates in the tennis club." He replied.

"Ah, sou ka," the girl hushed out with a smile. "Anou, I think I have to go now. Thank you very much for coming here with me, Kaidoh-san." She added with a bow.

"Er, wait. Are you going already? We'll go away if you want. It's our fault for disturbing you and Kaoru-chan." Kikumaru said to the girl. Kaidoh glared at Kikumaru out of surprise.

"No need, oniisan," the girl replied. "Our agenda is done now anyway. Well, I guess we'll see each other again sometime. Take care!" the girl waved her hand and went on her way. "Take care, Kaidoh-san! Thanks again!" she called back to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh simply hissed and lowered his head. Then, he glared at his three stalkers again. "Now, what are you guys doing here?!" he scowled.

Kikumaru chuckled nervously and grabbed Momoshiro's arm. "Actually, we are just leaving! It just so happened that we passed by. Hahaha... Well, see you tomorrow, Kaoru-chan!" Then, the two quickly fled the scene.

Kaidoh clenched his fist, but when he noticed that Inui was still there, the kouhai just led out his ever notable hiss. For Inui, that gesture was clearly a sign of annoyance, and not Kaidoh's habit anymore. Inui simply lowered his head and sighed. Then, his eyes fell upon the rock where the flowers were left.

"Looks like we ruined things for you, Kaidoh," Inui uttered.

Kaidoh looked at him, then turned look at the rock and flowers. "Not really. This was just a quick visit after all."

The senpai was confused. "Why here, of all places?" he asked as Kaidoh stooped down on the ground and placed his hand on the rock.

There was a long pause. Then, Kaidoh spoke up. "We just visited her puppy," he began. "Three days ago, I saw the dog get hit by a speeding car. The car didn't even stop and just left the puppy bleeding. So, I took the puppy and carried it to the vet. But moments later, the puppy died. That's when I met the owner, Yusumi."

Inui blinked behind his glasses. "Your attire and those flowers are too much for just visiting a dead puppy," he commented.

Kaidoh scratched his head. "Well, my mom got too excited than me, and the people at the flower shop kept telling me to buy red roses. It's a good thing that they let me leave the shop with white roses, at least. They kept telling me about proper date etiquette, even though I told them that it's not the situation." He grumbled in the end.

It took a few moments before Inui believed the words that he heard. "So... it's not a date?" he randomly asked.

"No." Kaidoh hissed in spite of the clear blush on his face. "Besides, she's just a kid."

Inui fixed his glasses and finally smiled. "Oh well, at least I gathered more data on you," he said to his kouhai. "It's still early. Would you like to spend the rest of the morning with me?" He said as he showed his tennis bag.

Kaidoh blinked, scratched his head again, and led out another hiss. "Why not..."


End file.
